


Of Names and Sleep

by Invictusimpala



Series: Mates Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Newborn Children, Omega Castiel, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean, how did you get to me first?” Cas asks quietly, and Dean’s brow furrows. “Your den was in the center and mine was on the outskirts, how did you even run that fast, Alpha?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Names and Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on here. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean dotes on Cas like the good Alpha he is. There’s not a lot to be done in their little room, but what little there is he does. He cooks and cleans, he takes care of the babies while Castiel rests and heals.

They cuddle in bed for most of the day after the birth of the babies deciding names.

“How about Rowan?” Castiel asks. The pups are curled up on the foot of the bed together like puppies or kittens, sharing body heat. Dean watches their movements closely, reveling in each little kick and flick of their hands and feet.

“No, I don’t think that name fits.” Castiel sighs.

“We’ve been at this for hours, just pick a damn name,” Cas snaps, and Dean covers his ears.

“Language, you’re around children.”

Castiel rolls his eyes.

“How about . . . Rayne?” Cas asks, trailing his fingers over the slight swell of his stomach. Dean mulls it over and mouths the word.

“Yeah, I like it. Little Rayne.”

Dean picks up Rayne, with her dark hair and eyes that are slowly shifting to something between blue and green, each eye a different color. He pets over her head, and her eyelids flutter as she falls back to sleep. He puts her in his lap, and she resumes dreaming.

“What about this little pup?” Cas asks, picking up their baby boy in his arms, cradling him there.

“Uh, how about Sam?” Dean asks after a while, and Castiel grins down at the baby.

“Yes.”

“Really?” Dean asks, surprised that Castiel would do that for Dean, name their baby after his brother.

“Yes, Dean. I think that’s a lovely name.” He puts Sam into Dean’s lap so he can lay with his sister, and they coil themselves back around each other in their sleep. “How about Ariel for this little girl?”

Castiel picks her up and snuggles her close to his chest, and she sighs happily, sleepily. Her light brown hair is clinging to her forehead, and her dark blue eyes that match her father’s are closed, but Dean still thinks she’s the prettiest baby he’s ever seen.

“I think that’s a great name, Cas.” They settle into a comfortable silence, but then Castiel gets a pained look on his face. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m just . . . achy.”

“Do you need anything?”

“More sleep.” They both settle down further into the sheets, babies between them, and Dean cups Castiel’s cheek so he can bring him down for a sweet kiss. “Dean, how did you get to me first?” Cas asks quietly, and Dean’s brow furrows.

“I thought you knew?” He shakes his head. “Oh, well, then this is going to be awkward.”

“Your den was in the center and mine was on the outskirts, how did you even run that fast, Alpha?”

“I, uh . . . Cas, I knew you were going to present someday, you know?” Dean rubs at the back of his neck and rolls over to stare at the ceiling to avoid awkward eye contact. “I used to sleep outside your den in the night so I knew you were safe. There’s all those knot-head Alphas back in those parts, Cas, and I couldn’t think straight let alone sleep when I knew you were alone, about to go into heat or rut. I needed to be there for you, and I don’t know. Alpha instincts.” Dean shrugs. “Are you mad?” He asks when Cas doesn’t speak for a long time.

“No, just surprised. I thought I was hallucinating when I smelled you. I think that's what put me into heat.”

“Nope, I was there, and that would make sense.” Dean rolls back over to face his mate. “You wouldn’t run away with me, and I knew you were upset and frustrated. I told you I would wait for you, and I did. I always will. I'll always protect you, my Omega.”

He rests his forehead against his mate’s, and they kiss until the fall into sleep is inevitable.

When Dean wakes the pups are curled on Castiel's belly in a little heap, and he almost makes a cooing sound before he checks himself, keeps himself quiet so he won't wake his resting mate.

Castiel breathes deeply, but stays under, his little feet twitching in his sleep just like the babies'.

He combs his fingers through his mate's hair and brushes them over their mating mark.

Yeah, all those nights out in the cold hallway knowing his future mate was right there were totally worth it.

He's especially sure of this when a hand reaches for him, and he has to hold both his mate's palm, and keep a hand on the babies' bodies so they can sleep better knowing he's there, an Alpha to protect them.

He's one hundred percent sure, and one hundred and ten percent happy.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
